


The Greater Part of Pleasure

by PhoenixFalls



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fuck a Bunch of Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Foreplay, In Public, Interracial Relationship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Character of Color, PWP, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena spends a day driving Leena absolutely wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greater Part of Pleasure

It started at six in the morning, with a brush of lips across the nape of Leena’s neck.

“Good morning, darling,” Helena murmured, reaching past where Leena was mixing up a batch of scones to grab the coffee pot and fill her mug. “I hope you slept well.”

But before Leena could turn and return the kiss Helena was out the door in search of the paper.

* * *

During breakfast, Helena dragged the pointed toe of her boot up the inseam of Leena’s jeans. At first it was just a tickle, easily ignored; but as Helena’s foot got higher and higher Leena raised an eyebrow at her from across the table. Helena just smiled.

Leena pursed her lips and bided her time, but just when Helena’s foot was high enough for Leena to grab Helena pulled it back. Her smile turned positively smug.

* * *

When Helena left for the Warehouse she gave Leena her habitual peck on the cheek, and Leena thought she had escaped. But just as she was turning to go to the kitchen, Helena came bustling back through the door.

“Forgot my bag,” was all she said, but she was grinning mischievously so Leena was more amusedly resigned than surprised when Helena added a light caress of her ass to the second goodbye kiss.

Of course, that didn’t stop Leena from shivering at the touch.

* * *

Alone in the house, Leena went about her daily routine: cleaning up the breakfast dishes, getting a load of laundry started, checking that nothing had set off the sensors or wards. That check took her past her bedroom, where the door was cracked open.

Leena always kept her door closed. So she pushed inside warily to be confronted with a small gift box sitting on her bedspread. She sat down and pulled open the ribbon.

Inside was a pair of lavender panties made entirely of silk lace and satin ribbon.

Helena knew how sensitive Leena’s skin was, knew that she spent all her time in her oldest jeans and loose blouses because anything else was too distracting. Knew that a pair of panties like this would drive her out of her skin.

Leena ran her fingers along the fabric, biting her lip. She didn’t have anything she _had_ to do today. . . she could afford to be distracted.

And really, it was a _lovely_ distraction.

* * *

Everyone came back to the B&B for lunch.

Leena had been wearing the panties for nearly two hours, the lace sitting low across her hips and just tight enough that if she concentrated she thought she could make out the pattern, the ribbons dangling and tickling the tops of her thighs. It was like having the ghosts of Helena’s hands running over her skin _all morning_.

The crotch of the panties was growing slick, and that heightened all the sensations.

So Leena kept just a little more distance between herself and the rest of the gang, a bit self-conscious, because she was pretty sure she could smell her own arousal. Helena gave her a knowing look as she shifted her chair back from the table a bit.

When she was clearing the table against the backdrop of Myka and Pete bickering, Helena came up behind her and pressed her against the kitchen counter. She slid her hands under the waistband of Leena’s jeans, gripping her lace-clad hips firmly.

“Are you liking your present, darling?”

Leena’s voice came out more petulant than she would have liked. “You know what you’re doing to me. . .”

Helena’s chuckled deep in her throat. “Just thought I should check. . .” she said coyly, as she inched her hands further forward and lower down, letting out an exaggerated gasp when she reached the point where the fabric was wet. “Ah, yes, you do indeed like it. But the day is still young.”

Then in the blink of an eye she was gone, only the warmth of her hands and her torso against Leena’s back remaining.

* * *

Leena had errands to run in Univille that afternoon. She gathered her purse and her reusable shopping bags then headed out to the car, where she discovered another small gift box sitting on the seat. She bit her lip against the renewed arousal that spread through her body, then took a deep breath and opened it.

This time what she found was a little harder to parse, a sleek oblong object, fairly heavy for its small size, covered in some sort of brushed silver metal. Leena picked it up to examine it more closely and found a slip of paper in the bottom of the box.

In Helena’s handwriting it read, “This goes in your other present,” and as Leena stood there reading the object started to vibrate.

She was so surprised that she almost dropped it. She did drop the note, and discovered that there was more writing on the back. “I hold the remote. Don’t worry, the signal will certainly reach town. And I will know if you don’t wear it.”

Leena flushed hotly, immediately picturing how the object – the vibrator – would slip into the crotch of the panties, nestle right next to her cunt. How she would feel it shift as she walked, as she sat, how it would grow warm with her body heat. How she would never know when Helena might turn it on.

Really, Helena was taking things too far. Leena didn’t know if she could take another four hours of this teasing without slipping back into her bedroom to get some relief with her own hand.

That thought was so tempting Leena groaned out loud, banging her head on the car door. 

She’d do her wardrobe manipulation in the downstairs bathroom. Standing up. Any other location and she didn’t think her will power would hold.

* * *

Helena only turned the vibrator on once while Leena was in Univille. She was at the farmer’s market, waiting for Phil to weigh her bag of apples, and when it started to vibrate she gasped. Her heart sped up and her whole body grew warm, and she was deeply glad that her skin didn’t show her blush. Phil was eyeing her suspiciously and it was all Leena could do to keep her eyes open as the low-level throb of arousal she had been ignoring spiked, and when the vibrating increased she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from gasping again.

Phil said something, but Leena couldn’t focus enough to understand him. She fumbled in her purse for her wallet, pulled out a ten and told him to keep the change, then put the apples in her bad and turned to walk away. But walking just increased the sensation, and she had to sit down on a folding chair behind the next stand to ride it out, fighting not to come.

There was a buzzing in her ears, and Leena had just about decided to give in and orgasm in public when Helena turned it off. Leena writhed in her seat a little involuntarily, then looked around in alarm to make sure that no one was watching her. Her heart was pounding and she wanted to come, now, but without the vibration she couldn’t quite manage it.

As her orgasm receded, she found herself glaring vaguely in the direction of the Warehouse. After a moment’s thought, she pulled out her phone to text Helena three words – You are EVIL – then counted to ten and stood. She probably looked a mess, breathless and fidgety and even starting to sweat, but she still had two more stops to make, and Helena’s nefarious plot would not deter her.

Her phone beeped with Helena’s return text, a wink emoticon. Leena snorted, but couldn’t quite keep from smiling back.

* * *

Leena raced through the rest of her errands, and she was probably rude as she did them, caught between self-consciousness and frustrated arousal. On the drive back home she had to stop herself from speeding. But after that one interlude Helena didn’t turn the vibrator on again, and Leena wasn’t sure if she was happy or disappointed.

Back home, she had just about decided she was disappointed, nerves strung out from the lightly teasing slide of the vibrator and the anticipation of Helena turning it on, when the signal came again. Helena turned it immediately to the highest setting, and the relief of getting friction exactly where she needed it made Leena light-headed. She leaned against the nearest wall and rode it out, praying that Helena would keep it on long enough.

But again, Helena turned it off just before Leena was able to climax. Over the next hour she turned it on five times, at irregular intervals and differing speeds, but never for long enough. By the fourth time Leena had given up entirely on her afternoon chores, sinking down on the couch in the living room and cradling her head in her hands, gasping for breath and concentrating on just riding it out.

The fifth time Helena turned it off just short of Leena’s orgasm she let out a sob, and that must have covered the sound of the door opening because suddenly Helena was there, strong hands gripping Leena’s shoulders, tilting her back to look at her face.

“Oh, darling, you are a _mess_ , aren’t you?”

Helena’s tone was deeply gratified, her mouth pulled into a lecherous smirk, and Leena was just able to grit out a “Hate you” as she pulled Helena down onto the couch.

Helena’s eyes widened in surprise, and that momentary shock gave Leena the opening she needed to grab the remote from Helena’s hand. She turned the vibrator back on and clambered on top of Helena’s thigh, grinding down against the machine and Helena’s firm warm flesh. She pressed her lips to Helena’s desperately, barely coordinated enough to turn it into a kiss, and she was pretty sure it was her making that high whining sound, and then Leena was coming, finally, her whole body shaking with the force of it.

Eventually, Helena reached up to pull the remote from Leena’s clutching hand and turned it off. Leena whimpered, though everything was starting to feel oversensitized now. Then they just lay there for a bit in stunned silence.

When Leena could think again the first thing she remembered was that they were still in the living room.

“You came back alone, right?”

Helena chuckled. “I did indeed, though the others should not be far behind me.”

Leena tucked her head into the crook between Helena’s neck and shoulder, hiding. “I hate you so much.”

“I love you too, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Femslash February Celebrates Black Women](http://eshusplayground.tumblr.com/post/40711923898), and because I think Helena and Leena would be ridiculously hot together. The title is from a line in Angela Carter's story "The Bloody Chamber;" the full quote is "Anticipation is the greater part of pleasure." The "Alternate Universe - Fuck a Bunch of Canon" tag is shamelessly stolen from sabinelagrande's adorable XMFC fic "[across my big brass bed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/348677)." As always, if you're curious about how my fic writing is going, or you just want to say hi, come [follow me on tumblr](http://phoenixfalls.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
